BuffyTheVampireSlayerDoctorWho crossover
by MrTIMMYBLAKE
Summary: The completely fictional events that follow Rose's Life after being left with a human Doctor in a parallel universe. Tad bit REALLY dirty.


**As Rose left the beach with her very own Doctor she looked at him and smiled, content. He smile back then bent down slowly, always with his eyes on her lips. As they touched she felt something she had never felt before. She felt alive and happy, the feeling she had found had outwaited anything Mickey had ever given her. As they walked along the beech towards Rose's family, the doctor new that he was going to have sex for the first time as a human, brilliant. Rose could tell what he was thinking because his hands were shivering with excitement. Together they walked all the way to Roses house. The doctor was pleasantly surprised when he saw the size of the house. Rose led the Doctor through the door and up the stairs slyly. She led him into her room and practically threw him onto the bed she closed the door and ass she walked slowly towards him, who was watching her, almost drawling, she started taking off her union jack tee. She tried to do it as sexily as possible but when she couldn't and she yanked it off eagerly the Doctor just giggled with glee. As rose undid her bra and dropped it to the floor and let her firm but supple breast hang off her body she notice that the Doctor's pants were stretched to the limit. She crawled onto the bed and lay next to him. "Tell me you want me." She whispered. "What are you going to do to me baby?" As he started to undo his belt they heard a call from across the hall, she wondered what it could be. Then they made out a voice, a girl's voice. "Hey rose get over here." Called the voice. Rose, wondering what it could be, turned to the Doctor and winked. "Ill be back, and when I come back…" she said as she grabbed a blanket to cover herself and slipped out the door. After a few more flirty calls from the unknown voice, Rose realized it was coming from the guest room. Her curiosity was causing a tingling sensation from down under her skirt that made her gasp. She poked her head around the door and saw a strong looking brunet lying in the nude on the bed in front of her. As Rose walked into the room The mysterious girl stood up and licked her lips and she mouthed. "hey baby." And walked to Rose and said to her in the sexiest voice she could muster and said. "Hi, I'm Faith." She reached behind Roses neck and grasped the back of the blanket and pulled it off her, exposing her perky breasts. Faith bent in for the kiss but hesitated then, while she looked into Faith's eyes, she thought that she should get back to the Doctor. Her decision to stay in the guest room with Faith was easy to make as soon as she felt her reach under her skirt and she felt pure bliss. She walked to the bed slowly, allowing Faith to keep her hand in the same, optimal position then casually bit the bottom of Faith's earlobe. She pulled Faith's hand from her skirt and sat her down on the bed and put her head on Faith's breasts. She kept going down and licked the inside of her belly button. For the next half hour they made passionate love. The Doctor sat in the next room and contemplated just going to sleep, he was disappointed, but he still had a raging erection. He lay on his back, his head rested against the pillow and got to work, all while listening to Rose and Faith in the room across the hall. The night passed by seemingly quickly for Rose. Faith was keeping her busy, every time she even tried to go to sleep Faith was under the sheep, keeping her WIDE awake. The next morning When rose slid silently out of the guest room and tip toed across to where the Doctor would hopefully be, ready and willing to forgive her for last nights abandonment. As she opened the door and peeked in she saw the Doctor asleep, his flaccid penis in his hand. She creped over and kneeled above him as he slept. She ran her hand up his legs, tickling him just enough to wake him up, she made her way and cradles his testicles, and the sex was amazing. Rose screamed as she reached orgasm. He sighed in happiness. Rose felt even better than when she absorbed the time vortex. This was amazing. As she lay next to him she turned her head and kissed him on the cheek. They slept through the entire day. Sometime through the day, Faith had slipped out, but Rose was fine with that as she new that nothing could ever top that night.**


End file.
